


Obey Me! Shall we Date?: Headcanons

by monsteur



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Rating May Change, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsteur/pseuds/monsteur
Summary: A collection of headcanons I have thought up of for the brothers and co. I take suggestions (NOT requests!) so feel free to leave one in the comments or in my ask box over at http://devilgrammer.tumblr.com.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	1. Hogwarts Students (All Characters)

# The Obey Me! Brothers as Hogwarts Students Headcanons

#    


# LUCIFER

\- head boy of slytherin

\- proficiency in the dark arts

\- constantly jinxes mammon because of his tomfoolery

\- “langlock.” “shit lucifer not agAI-“

\- can see thestrals because of lilith

\- has a wand made out of yew, denoting immense supernatural power (not unlike voldemort’s)

\- owns the half-blood prince’s potions textbook

\- people are scared of him because he bears resemblance to tom riddle

\- but while most are fearful of him, they also swoon over him

  


# MAMMON

\- gryffindor all the way

\- is banned from gringotts

\- a disappointed but not surprised lucifer has a bank account set aside for him

\- instead of one of hogwarts’ permitted pets, he secretly has a crow ‘familiar’

\- his amortentia potion definitely smells like coins to him

\- has drunken polyjuice potion before to impersonate lucifer

\- walked into the wrong wall once thinking it was platform 9¾

\- may have poor, dreadful, and troll grades but makes up for his lack of academic intelligence with emotional intelligence

\- gryffindor’s seeker

  


# LEVIATHAN

\- ravenclaw’s resident otaku and gamer

\- indirect descendant of salazar slytherin therefore he can speak parseltongue

\- keeps henry 1.0 a secret and often talks to him as if he was human through parseltongue

\- hisses curses in parseltongue to himself often when he has gamer rage

\- a massive harry potter fanboy

\- half his dorm space is teeming with harry potter merch

\- has been bullied by purebloods for liking what muggles call ‘anime’ but he tries his best to shrug it off

  


# SATAN

\- had a hatstall between ravenclaw and slytherin

\- of course he chose ravenclaw

\- prefect

\- the ravenclaw known for being the best at solving the common room door’s riddles

\- a well-rounded student

\- adores his pet cat and almost always has it in his lap as he studies

\- uses a time-turner to attend all his classes

\- aspires to become one of hogwarts’ professors one day

\- often chats with dumbledore’s portrait

\- has tried to secretly offer lucifer things like the erumpent potion in the form of tea

\- it never works

  


# ASMODEUS

\- slytherin’s pretty boy

\- born a metamorphmagus

\- probably had an affair with a professor for better grades

\- worshipped by underclassmen as a master beauty guru

\- does makeovers & offers beauty advice to them in exchange for secrets & gossip

\- has modified the uniform just enough so that its chic but not in violation of any dress codes

\- has a penchant for slipping amortentia into unsuspecting people’s butterbeers

\- asked solomon out to the yule ball

\- he said no

\- was devastated for all of 3 days

  


# BEELZEBUB

\- always comes back from trips to hogsmeade with armfuls of honeydukes’ sweets

\- every year without fail, he calls the trolley lady over the most, and ends up almost always eating the most of her supply

\- in the mirror of erised, he’d see his family + lilith together and happy

\- captain of the hufflepuff quidditch team

\- somehow has an in with the house elves. how? who knows

\- which means the convenience of the kitchen being so close to the puffs’ dorms was never lost on him

  


# BELPHEGOR

\- in hufflepuff because of beel

\- the hat deemed him slytherin but his fierce loyalty to his twin decided his house for him

\- inconclusion: he is the most conniving puff you will ever meet

\- slacks off & sleeps in class but somehow maintains amazing grades

\- loathes muggles for killing lilith (she had fell in love with a muggle while keeping her identity as a wizard a secret. she then had a close call with exposing the wizarding world as she had tried to cure the illness that had befallen him with a potion she had made but before she was able to administer it to him she had died from a drunk driver)

\- often plays ill-spirited pranks on the muggleborn students and is no stranger to calling them mudbloods

\- best friends with peeves the ghost

\- his boggart is of beel dying before him

  


# BONUS: MINOR CHARACTERS

\- simeon & luke are exchange students from beauxbatons

\- solomon is an exchange student from durmstrang

\- diavolo is a slytherin from a influential pureblood family

\- he’s also bffs with lucifer

\- barbatos is also a slytherin

\- he excels in divination


	2. Snapchat (The Brothers)

# The Obey Me! Brothers and How They Use Snapchat Headcanons

# LUCIFER

\- diavolo coerced him into making one

\- let’s be real here

\- this boomer needs to be guided & taught snapchat culture

\- “what are these ‘streaks’ that you speak of???”

\- posts the least on his story because the man actually has a life

\- if anything, there’d be blurry candids of you because he uses snapchat like a grandpa

\- surprisingly has the highest snap score

\- that’s because once he got the hang of it he started obsessively sending you things of interest to him that he encounters throughout the day (yes he loves you THAT much)

\- like a pleased grandpa proud of having learned young whippersnappers’ newfangled technology

\- he encourages you to do the same

\- pls do it

\- it makes the old fart happy

# MAMMON

\- constantly selling things on his story

\- is strict about your streak with him

\- “oi! time is of the essence! or whatever it is satan says :/“

\- will replay all your snaps and screenshot all the selfies but will vehemently deny doing any such thing to his deathbed

\- proudly shows you off as well, usually accompanied by an obscene amount of bitmoji & heart stickers

\- the type to screenshot your story and repost it with endearing captions

\- the first to view your story because he has your post notifications on of course

\- accidentally posted goldie out of excitement of getting her back from lucifer & barely eluded credit card fraud

\- his snapchat is public by the way

\- takes his viewers behind the scenes of his modeling photoshoots

# LEVIATHAN

\- records his fave idols’ & sucre frenzy concerts

\- uploads funny snaps of him and his brothers’ antics on other sns and ends up going viral... more than once

\- everyone knows when you’ve sent a selfie to him because he’ll squeal out loud

\- will hype your story up a lot by sending you tons of messages and keysmashes

\- “SKSJDHFKS BE STILL MY BEATING KOKORO”

\- his story isn’t safe from keysmashing & stan twitter lingo too

\- lucifer always thinks he’s typing in tongues

\- memes (which confuse lucifer even more)

\- liveposting anime? you bet your exclusive ruri-chan figurine’s ass he does

\- if you’re a fellow streamer or deviltuber, he’ll ALWAYS promote your channel(s)

\- only the diehard fans tolerate it

\- he just loves you so much that he can’t fathom why no one would watch your content?

# SATAN

\- all. the. cat. photos. and. videos. (he feels the burning need to send you them even when they’re going to be on the story)

\- thoughts at 3 a.m. get posted in real-time

\- posts book hauls & quotes from books he finds awe-inspiring, often with aesthetic scenery

\- secretly takes snaps of lucifer to roast him on his private story (in which everyone but lucifer is in)

\- no one has told lucifer lest they wish to invoke satan’s wrath

\- vents a lot on the priv

\- lost a bet with you so he had to post himself with a cat filter doing the gwiyomi dance at the cost of his dignity

\- EVERYONE EAGERLY AWAITS HIS DRUNK SNAPS LMAO

\- has had many ‘oh shit’ moments in the mornings after

\- with speed rivaling mammon, he deletes the drunk posts as soon as possible

# ASMODEUS

\- has a public snapchat like mammon and levi because he’s a beauty guru with an intense following

\- if we’re being honest here a premium snapchat isn’t out of the question either

\- uses the cutesy filters with you all the time to post on his story

\- is typically the one to record mammon and levi being dumbasses like levi except it’s from an outsider’s perspective

\- OOTDs galore

\- not above sending you risqué snaps with teasing captions, especially when he knows you’re in public

\- he can’t help getting you all flustered! you’re just too cute!

\- your all-time favorite snap of his is when he filmed you secretly and turned the camera around to show himself dramatically swooning

\- has the longest stories because he knows his fans will eat it up, especially when you’re there, because y’all get shipped

# BEELZEBUB

\- only has one because you have one and because his brothers convinced him to join a groupchat with them

\- otherwise his story collects dust

\- that is, when he’s not posting the two of you on dates, his day with belphie, or foodporn

\- he often sends you gym selfies that are to die for

\- once sent a video of him on leg day and your eyes nearly bulged out of your head at all that ass as he did his squats

\- shit like that truly be hitting different

\- but what hits even more differently in beel’s case is anything you send him

\- literally anything

\- you could have sent a snap of a dust bunny with ears and a cottontail drawn on and he will smile fondly like a big dope at it

\- you are this man’s everything

\- don’t break his heart pls

# BELPHEGOR

\- sends you ‘good morning’ snaps because he’s well aware of your adoration for his wildly cute bedhead and his sleepy smiles

\- sends voice notes instead of texting because laziness

\- the ones he sends in the morning with his husky sleepy voice drive you crazy

\- how can a voice be that hot? the world may never know

\- thinks the concept of snapchat is stupid but still uses it??????

\- video-chats with you over it and has fallen asleep on multiple occasions

\- posts things like cuddling with you and his time spent with beel on his story here and there

\- is in a private story and groupchat with you and satan because the anti-lucifer league obviously needed one

\- follows in satan’s footsteps with roasting lucifer behind his back


	3. Smash Brothers Ultimate (The Brothers)

# The Obey Me! Brothers and Who They Main in Smash Bros Headcanons

# 

# LUCIFER

\- chose bayo based on aesthetics and classiness

\- intensive concentration. like really ZONED IN

\- if he gets too into it, he may just break the controller in his grip out of anger

\- already has a controller death toll of 48596

\- irritates everyone with lots of witch time

-has a bad habit of accidentally taunting because he always forgets that you have to be gentle with the controller (one would almost think that it’s intentional if that flash of a glint in his eye is anything to go by)

# MAMMON

\- cap falcon

\- imitates falcon whenever he falcon punches

\- plays very animatedly, sometimes with his tongue poking out in concentration

\- “you really want this smoke with the GREAT MAMMON, huh?”

\- yells whenever he gets knocked off the stage

\- yells even more when he loses a stock

\- bit of a sore loser

# LEVIATHAN

\- pac-man

\- spams fire hydrants like no one’s business because it irks everyone

\- has the highest kill streak in the house of lamentation

\- does that giggle of his whenever he gets a good hit in

\- will juggle the SHIT out of you

\- rivals mammon in making the most noise

# SATAN

\- pokemon trainer

\- he makes the best out of each pokemon (i.e, squirtle’s good air and run speed + size)

\- smuggest mf if he wins, bitchiest mf if he loses

\- has broken even more controllers than lucifer and leviathan combined

\- mercilessly steals kills

\- baits endlessly

# ASMODEUS

\- zelda because she’s ‘almost as graceful and beautiful as him’

\- was pity-trained by leviathan

\- BECAME A MONSTER

\- taunts after every kill

\- only one who can 3 stock him is leviathan

\- will up B you into oblivion

\- edge guarder all the way

# BEELZEBUB

\- king dedede because he thoroughly enjoys inhaling and spitting people off the stage

\- only belphegor is safe

\- _“???”_

\- isn’t half-bad because leviathan had also pity-trained him but he is nowhere near asmodeus’ level

\- camps

\- feels bad for hitting you with king dedede’s hammer but not too bad when belphegor’s giving him encouragement and words of approval

# BELPHEGOR

\- joker, hands-down

\- every time he picks him everyone groans in unison

\- doesn’t give a shit if leviathan complains about joker being broken all the time _he’s going to play goddamn joker_

\- always hounds lucifer

\- 3rd best after leviathan and asmodeus

\- refuses to go after beelzebub

\- is the quietest when playing (except for when he’s cheering on his beloved twin beelzebub)


End file.
